starstormrosethornefandomcom-20200215-history
Damson Lyons
Damson Lyons is an original character that is based on the Rwby-verse and is a former student from Haven Academy. He is a member of Team GDFH and alludes to Odd Della Robbia from Code: Lyoko. He is the color Damson, and is a character that is seen in the stories Moonlight Stars and Awakened Whispers. Appearance Personality Damson is known to be clever when it comes to certain situations, having been trained by Shade in order to be able to get past people whenever he was sent out on a job. However, Damson has a tendency to get a little too conceited when he goes to show off as well as sarcastic when someone annoys him too much. In the end however, once someone gets to know him, Damson is a complete sweetheart that is loving and caring when it comes to the people that he’s close to. History Damson’s life was never easy, especially when he was born. He had two brothers and two sisters, as well as his parents that would work hard to make ends meet. Living in the large city of (city name) where there’s hardly any work for Faunus wasn’t an easy feat to where his mother, who was a florist, had to find work outside of the city in one of the nearby towns and his father, a secretary in a company who doesn’t pay a lot to their faunus workers to where he did opera singing in nearby theatres that would allow him to perform. Out of all of his siblings, Damson was the youngest and the two oldest siblings even found it difficult to find any form of work that would take them. Soon however there was a breakthrough in his father’s opera singing career, having started to become well known for his distinct and melodic tone. Damson and his family soon began to feel like relief was on the way with this sudden breakthrough and good news. Little did the Lyons family know, that tragedy was about to bring the dream of a better life into complete shambles. Trailer: Suffering in Servitude In Damson’s trailer, he is 12 years old when he is brought hands tied to Shade’s manor. Too weary to fight the two men that dragged him along to Shade’s office upstairs, the dog faunus is confused as to why he was captured in the first place. He comes face to face with Shade, who is a mob boss for his group called (Name Withheld). Both men that captured Damson explain how they found the faunus, in which Shade looks at the scared young preteen and giving him two options: serve under the mob boss as a servant, or perish just like his family had done. Damson, wanting to live, is forced into service and becomes Shade’s own personal slave. There are glimpses of what Damson goes through, such as training in order to be able to do tasks both in and outside of the manor in order to not only earn his keep, but to prevent the abuse that he is given at the start of his service. Honi's Trailer: A Friend of Mine A year goes by before he meets Honi. Having been working almost to near exhaustion when it comes to the tasks that Shade provides for him, Damson eventually finds himself in rough shape from a recent task that needs to be completed for the mob boss. Combat/Weapons Aura/Semblance Damson’s aura is a dark purple shade, and during the first volume he is unable to summon his own semblance until the Battle of Beacon. Due to his rough lifestyle, his aura started off weak and it wasn’t until he joined Honi at Haven Academy that he started to work on his weaknesses and start to strengthen himself. Relationships Honi Ginata Freyn Shade Trivia Gallery Category:RWBY OCs